


Eat me, Bite me, Fuck me

by EchoGalen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGalen/pseuds/EchoGalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From all her big talk, it’s a sudden surprise Carmilla is actually a virgin. Good thing for her, Laura has taken it upon herself to teach her the ways of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ladeedadeeda  
> HAPPY NEW YEARS!! I hope it's amazing for all of you.

Laura’s head is somewhere between Carmilla’s thighs. A warm sound is coming from down there, her body reacting favorably to it, wanting and craving more. Her hips roll upward, her core aching to be closer to that warm tongue.  
Friction is good, the vampire thinks. Friction is very good.  
Her left hand is clawed into her girlfriends comforter. Her other is scraping across Laura’s scalp before clasping around locks of hair. She’s gasping for air. Literally gasping. And she tries to say her lovers name.  
It’s only a whimper.  
Laura’s tongue presses harder against her, rubbing pleasantly over her clit.  
A moan escapes the back of her throat when Laura’s nails scratch harshly across her inner thighs, probably hard enough to leave small angry pink lines in its place.  
She feels herself going over the edge. Thankfully, it’s not the only time.

  
+++

 

“Oh my god you cannot be a virgin,” Laura states, a sudden look of shock on her features.

Carmilla nods slowly, her hair falling into her face before she raises a hand to brush it back. They had been together for some time with only serious, and Carm meant serious, make out sessions. But every time it had come to the realm of the possibility of sex, Carmilla would always shy away. She talked a good talk, but there were still some things off limits to her.

“You have to remember it was a different time back then. Only- you'd call them prostitutes- had sex before marriage. And since I was turned before I could wed,” Carmilla trails off and shrugs. “And of course the whole being locked in a coffin for most of the era.”

Laura thinks hard at this, very hard as she even raises her index to her chin, and clicks her fingers.

“Then it has come the time for me to show you, oh vampire, the ways of the world.”

If Carmilla is studying Laura's face at the time, she could swear there's a tint of dominance in her eyes.

  
+++

Carmilla is sitting on Laura’s face. Her arms are folded and lay on the small shelf of her bed and her knees wobble with trying to keep herself upright and steady.  
Laura’s tongue and fingers are making that reality very difficult.  
The vampires bare chest heaves, her thumb nail pressed between her teeth tightly.  
Oh god this was good.  
She closes her eyes as Laura’s tongue slips inside of her again. Flicking upward, upward, oh fuck upward. Was it possible to move a tongue that fast?  
Carmilla shudders.  
 _Yeah, yes it is._  
Carmilla is unable to retreat after her giggles devolve into groans and moans as strong arms are hooked over her legs from behind. Carmilla cannot even move upward to give some reprieve as small hands hold her hips firmly downward, over that hot mouth. She just simple quivers there, gritting her teeth as Laura’s tongue runs over and over her as if she was the best damn thing she’s ever tasted.  
She has taken up grabbing Laura’s hair in her hand when she’s close. She does it now, hitching in a breath before moving her left hand to grasp strands. Her mouth is pressed against her right hand that still clings to the shelf for dear life. She had to have some stability or she'd curl in on herself, both hands knotted in honey blonde hair as her hips roll and her mouth opens in hot moans.  
It makes Laura smile against her, and if Carmilla is being honest, it’s that smile that makes her come.

+++

  
Laura is taking her from behind now. Carmilla’s body is arched, the small of her back being pressed by Laura’s hand, as the dildo plunges inside of her. It makes her cry out with pleasure, how Laura’s right hand is grasping her hair and pulling, and Carmilla doesn’t even care how hard Laura pounds into her.  
All she needs is more.  
She whimpers when Laura’s voice is next to her ear and breathing, “I love fucking you like this.”  
It’s her only reply when the well mannered girl licks Carmilla’s earlobe and grabs her nipples between soft fingers.  
The sweat, amongst other things, is dripping from her now. Carmilla’s heart is thundering, her mouth going dry as Laura gently grabs her throat.  
 _Oh god fucking yes!_  
Hands on collarbone scratching across pale flesh. She shudders, fucking hell how did Laura know all of this?  
Carmilla tilts her head back onto Laura’s shoulder, her hand flying into honey blonde hair, when she finally comes from the whispered lullaby, “Come for me, babe.”  
Shudders and groans wrack her body. Her mouth is no longer dry as Laura nips at her lips hungrily, her hand now on Carmilla’s throat as she turns her slightly for a better angle.  
She thinks she’ll tell Laura she loved the strap on later. But for now, she just has to rest.  
Waiting for Laura to take off the contraption and throw it onto the floor, Carmilla pulls at her arm and brings her down next to her. Nothing but cuddles awaiting her.

  
+++

“Spread your legs, babe.”  
Laura knows how much Carmilla loves the strap on.  
The vampire complies, her hands resting on her inner thighs as she holds herself open for her lover. She bites her lip as Laura, none too nicely, suddenly moved her hips violently forward. Her head flies back as the dildo rubs against her walls; her mouth open and waiting as Laura’s body lays on hers.  
The kiss never comes and instead Carmilla sucks down on the finger that has been playing with her lips. She bites down, her smile masking her moans for a moment, until Laura took sweet revenge by thrusting harder into her.  
She gasps, releasing the finger, and she bites hard against her lip when Laura says between thrusts, “Hold your legs open or I’ll stop.”  
Carmilla’s head spins. She slowly unclasps her fingers from the comforter and brings wobbly hands to hold her thighs open. She had been subconsciously closing them around Laura, trying to make them closer so those beautiful thrusts didn’t go to waste.  
Laura rewards her with a fevered kiss before she pulls Carmilla’s hair and savagely kisses her jawline.  
The whimpers aren’t far off.  
When she comes her hands slip from her thighs as she clasps them around Laura’s hips, uncaring of the punishment that would soon follow for disobeying. She pulls Laura’s hair, making the girl kiss her hard as she comes even harder.  
She really, really loved that strap on.

+++

  
But not as much as she loves Laura’s fingers. Her legs wrap around the girl as she sits on her lap, Laura’s fingers inside her to the knuckle and moving at a devilish pace. Laura’s mouth is around Carmilla’s breast, her skilled tongue flicking across erect pink nipples, and it makes her shudder.  
This is Heaven. Such heaven.  
Laura’s mouth moves up to Carmilla’s collarbone, flicking across and leaving harsh hickies, before clamping over her throat.  
“Fuck,” Carmilla breathes as fingers curl inside her.  
Not there. She couldn’t last if Laura did that now.  
She whimpers and rolls her hips harshly inward, her mouth open in a moan, as she feels blunt teeth scratching across her neck.

Laura loves that noise.  
She makes Carmilla continue for another ten minutes before she’ll allow her to come.  
This was just too good to pass up.

+++

  
It’s not always on one of the beds and Carmilla loves it. Her shoulders brush against wood, her back slamming into it as she flings her head back when fingers enter her for the first time in a week. Her leg is already propped with a tiny hand, Carmilla’s left the only support she’s got against the closet.  
Which, if we’re being honest, was not support at all with Laura being that close to her.  
She holds onto dear life, which happened to be Laura’s shoulders, when the girl rubs a thumb over her clit while simultaneously sucking on an already hickie ridden neck.  
“More,” Carmilla whispers, rolling into Laura’s neck as she sucks harder.  
She just needed a bit more.  
Laura’s eyes flash with deviance when she looks up into Carmilla’s orbs and she kisses her softly before asking, “What do you want me to do to you?”  
She shudders. Her hand wraps around the nape of Laura’s neck and brings her in, devouring her lips with her own and greeting her mouth with a tongue.  
A whimper, one that pleaded for more and want and pure ecstasy, “Anything.”  
Laura is the one to smile, her hazel orbs looking absolutely gleeful, as she moved her girlfriends leg to a different angle and thrusts deeper inside.  
Carmilla grounds out a moan, her hitching breath ringing out in the small room and probably down the hall, her voice all but hoarse as she rocks her hips into those fingers.  
It’s easy for her to come hard against Laura’s hand. It’s pleasant even, how close she is to her.  
Carmilla rests her chin on Laura’s shoulder as she’s ridden through her orgasm, her arms wrapped around the girls shoulders as she shudders softly.  
Simple bliss.

+++

  
She doesn’t know how she lasted so long without the delicious heat emitted from either of their bodies. She doesn’t know how she could survive without Laura’s hot breath in her ears whispering sweet nothing’s as orgasm after orgasm rips through her body. She doesn’t even know why she had denied herself such pleasures for centuries.

She doesn't know how the well mannered girl before her sitting at the desk could turn into such a dominant being when it came to such acts.  
But the one thing Carmilla does know is that she’d rather have waited centuries more, live in ignorance for a little while longer, as long as Laura was the one to give it to her.

Smiling, Carmilla strides over to the desk and lowers her arms around Laura's chest.

A raspy whisper escapes her making her core ache and her cunt wet, “Care for some fun?”

 


	2. Shower me, Wet me, Fuck me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura absolutely loved taking Carmilla in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the two that really wanted to have another chapter, here ya go.

It's been over two weeks and Carmilla hasn't felt Laura's touch across her skin. The girl has been busy with midterms again, second year and all, and Laura has been exceedingly difficult in approving such sexual advances from the vampire.

Carmilla began to pout after the first week, upset she could not feel the warmth Laura always gave her. After a month of absolute great sex almost every day, it soon became a habit for the two girls. Of course there would be things to spice it up whenever it got dull, but you see it simply never got dull. Carmilla loved gliding her fingers across Laura's smooth skin to feel every crevice, every imperfection, and to feel the girl's beating heart above her. How in the world could that ever become boring?

She had just huffed into the room, her mood becoming more and more disinterested with her surroundings as she thought of Laura's curves she had mapped a month ago, and she threw down her bag onto the bed and flopped down. It took a moment for her to settle, her face in the comforter as she tried not to let out a groan, and she turned onto her back, fingers drumming into the bed.

What was she going to do now?

Carmilla never came back to the dorm when Laura was at class and would usually saunter in after the girl had gotten back. But Carmilla knew she wouldn't dazedly walk in for another two hours and her mind thrummed with her fingers.

What was she going to do?

An eyebrow quirk before she turned on her side, beginning up her rhythmic thumping. Her eyes crawled across the desk, of Laura's numerous utensils and her computer. From the desk, it yielded little interest, she moved onto the bathroom door and she smiled briefly of her memory.

+++

Laura absolutely loved taking Carmilla in the shower. She waits a full five minutes after the water starts running before she'll raise from her own bed where she watched Carmilla coyly, and enter the bathroom. She knows Carmilla hears her enter the bathroom, even over the water cascading across her shoulders and hair, and Laura fakes as if she's putting on her makeup.

It's not long before fingers are sliding their way over wet flesh and curling into claws as they bite across Carmilla's thigh. Laura turns her around, her eyes to half saucers and her lips turned into a smile, and moves into Carmilla slightly. Her nose bumps against hers, her lips brushing upward, so close to their passion before she slips back down onto the heels of her feet.

It's Carmilla who can't take it anymore. Her hands scrape across Laura's lower body before she's holding her waist, their lips capturing each other as the vampire moves the human's tiny body backward into the tiles of the shower. Her leg is in between Laura's thighs and she's slightly bending it, the slightest of pressures that would make Alex Vause proud rubbing across Laura's naked center.

Carmilla realizes it's not the shower that's making it steam in there, and she gasps lowly when she feels her wet hair pulled and her body suddenly smack into the tiles of the side. A leg is pressed sharply between her thighs, along with a hand, and she opens her eyes to Laura smiling that stupid grin and flicking out her tongue to taste Carmilla on her lips as she brings her hand up from her core.

She savors it, her grin growing wider, and Carmilla lunges forward, trying with all her might to make that stupid grin get between her thighs all fucking ready! Their lips do more than brush this time and Carmilla brings her hands up to caress her girlfriend's cheeks. That is before she accidentally lets her nails bite into cheek bones as she feels the soft, slippery fingers entering her gently.

Oh god yes.

The water is hitting her slightly on the side, her hair being moved to her other when Laura's mouth takes up biting down slippery neck as her fingers work delicately inside her. Carmilla moans, she has to it's just too good, and lolls her head into Laura's neck.

Laura smiles as she feels Carmilla's canines extend and brush against her neck as the vampire nuzzles there. Her hand moves from the untouched side of Carmilla's jawline and caresses her chin gently. Carmilla knows to release the hold on her neck and await the touch, and she does so by kissing the fingers slightly as it brushes against her lips. Laura is still working on her neck when her finger slips over one of Carmilla's canines, her mouth only opening when the girl thumbed over her clit just fucking right, and she smiles as she gives the neck another bite.

A low growl escapes Carmilla as a tiny pin prick of blood rushes through her mouth as Laura pricks herself on a canine. Her eyes open slowly, looking at Laura who has stopped her massage on her neck, and she watches the human as she sucks hungrily on her finger.

More, she wills. Give me more.

Laura always hears her pitiful cry and gives her a beautiful smile in return. Her hand is no longer writhing in Carmilla's cunt but moving up her body, the warm water cascading over their sides as fingers claw into hips and a body bends to rest on soles.

Carmilla cries out when Laura's tongue presses hard against her clit, her fingernails gasping her hips to hold them down as the vampire bucks upward, her right leg elongating and curling around the side of the tub. Hands hold onto the slick wall for dear life as she grinds her hips into Laura, the walls not the only thing slick as she does. Mouth open, Carmilla's hands are knotted in Laura's hair and her canines bite harshly into her bottom lip as she moves her head downward. Her eyes are closed but Laura knows if she could, Carmilla would be looking at her with nothing but love searing the back of her eyes.

“Ahh!”

Laura suddenly leaves her folds, rising up swiftly and brings the vampire's moaning mouth to latch against her neck as her fingers take up the responsibility in her rough walls.

Give me everything!

Carmilla feels her sharp teeth cut into Laura's pulse point, hears the human gasp slightly before devolving into moans of her own, as fingers worked inside her feverishly. Her hands clawed upward into Laura's hair as she slightly leans the girl to the side for a better angle at her neck, and before she has had her fill she throws her head back and gulps down her moan of ecstasy.

Laura is huffing, much as Carmilla, and she brings her hands upward to wrap around the vampire's waist before leaning her forehead against her shoulder. Dancing slightly to the music of the water droplets.

It isn't until the water suddenly turns cold, devolving them into a fit of giggles and squeals, before they realize they should probably get to class.

+++

Great. Carmilla feels the heat and wetness yet she doesn't have a small human to take out her frustrations on. Just fantastic.

Carmilla gets up, her hands rubbing against her thighs harshly, as she walks around the room.

Just for shits and giggles, she thinks as she lowers on her hands and knees and peers into the empty void underneath Laura's bed. A pale hand snakes its way into that inky darkness and produces a small box easily identified as being overly used. Carmilla blows on it gently, the slight coating of dust coming off with her soft breath, and she puzzles over it.

She turns it over in her hands before she realizes the lid is not on properly and she jumps as something soft, yet hard, clatters onto the floor and skitters slightly across the planks.

Right at an early Laura's feet as she walks in from her day.

+++

Carmilla is shown the wonders of a vibrator. The box lays forgotten on the side of Laura's bed but at least something on that side of the room is getting some love. The cleaned blue vibrator is jerking inside of her, and Carmilla has to hold back screams of pleasure as Laura nips across her arching stomach. She simply can not keep her back on the bed at this point.

It's too mechanical for her. Too new. The shivers wracking her body are waves after waves of small orgasms that she simply cannot fight. Oh god this was too much.

She's biting her lip as she looks down to Laura, the girls head still down and mouth pressed against nipple, and she unclenched her fingers to grasp her honey blonde hair. Quivering, Carmilla is actually quivering, she brings her to her lips, loving that smile that plays across the human's mouth as she straddles her gently, making sure not to move the vibrator further inside of Carmilla's dripping opening.

It's unfair how skilled Laura is at this. Completely, blissfully unfair. She deepens the kiss, her tongue flicking across her upper lip before meeting Carmilla's with a moan of content. The twitching body under hers makes her core ache and her eyes scavenge down the vampire's glistening features with a tint in her eyes. She really did love fucking Carmilla.

Speaking of such. She's gone far too nice on the vampire. She was supposed to be showing her the wonders of a vibrator, right?

Laura's lips find Carmilla's strong jaw before a hand slips behind her, grabbing hold of the end of the vibrator gently, but just tightly enough that the vampire was still for only a moment.

“Laura,” she warned, her head tilting as her voice broke.

Music. Simply music.

The whimpers have come. Carmilla throws back her head, her expression a mix of emotions as her orgasm cascades throughout her body. One hand holds dearly onto Laura's shelf while the other holds the nape of a neck, digging in fingers as moan after moan resounds.

The vibrator is still writhing inside her, fully now as Laura has pushed it in violently and moved it in a circular pattern.

It was simply too much.

Carmilla's moans come down in their pitch as her body twitches against Laura's. Her mouth is dry, her canines sharpened, her body curled.

She thinks she's found herself a new toy.

 


	3. Vibrate me, Win me, Fuck me Thrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla loves using the vibrator on the tiny human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Tuesgay. They finally did the do!

Laura is getting jealous of Carmilla's extended use of the vibrator. The fifth time she walked into the room, she smelled the delicious scent she had so long come to taste wafting throughout, and her girlfriend looking as pleased as ever, but it sent off waves of distress through her.

What if she didn't need her anymore? A badass vampire would just need her trusty vibrator at her fingertips and need nothing of a human.

Crap. What had she done?

What could she do to deter Carmilla from this course of action?

Her mind is running in circles as she sat on her bed, her eyes glazing over words she wasn't reading, and her fingers holding her chin.

“Hey there,” the voice overtakes her system and she jumps, unaware of Carmilla getting so close in that short period of time.

Her scent is sweet, the smell of the afterglow of sex and a shower. It makes Laura gulp, but she finally finds her voice, “Hey there.”

“What are you working on?”

“A bibliography for my Lit class,” she tries not to take in too much of Carmilla's scent at this point, keeping her mind and eyes fixed on the papers and books in front of her. “It's taking forever.”

Carmilla's hands are on the bed, her arms bend as she pushes herself further into Laura's space, but making sure to keep a slight distance. If Laura ponders this, she is sure Carmilla reminds her of a cat looking at a human to see if it’s able to approach. “When's it due?”

Laura starts at this, unaware of why her girlfriend would possibly ask, but replies, “In a week. I'm getting an early start on it.”

“How early do you have in mind?”

She's right next to her ear now, her body is pressing against Laura's oh so nicely. It doesn't take her long, their breathing in synch and their chests heaving, before Carmilla is in Laura's lap. Carmilla is wearing a loose fitting shirt Laura finds, as she scratches her hands down her chest. She sucks on Carmilla's bottom lip before slipping their tongues together.

Tasting Carmilla was probably one of the best things for Laura when they're like this. The sex is great, sure, but Laura would be content in the gasping breaths brought about by not pulling away from each other until the last moment. The taste of Carmilla's lips on her tongue and her moans in her mouth drives Laura to grasp the vampire's neck and pull her down on top of her.

The vampire is warm above her as their bodies push together, defying any space between them. They simply needed the other completely, no matter the cost.

Carmilla breaks away from the kiss and a sly smile spreads across her lips as she flicks out her tongue to taste them. Her knees keep her up as she moves her hands down to her sides, across Laura's. “Touch and you lose,” she breathes before she chuckles as Laura raises her head to capture their lips together.

It's the warmth Carmilla loves as she drags her tongue across Laura's bottom lip before biting down softly. Her hand presses into the pillow beneath Laura's head, making sure not to touch the human except with the soft caress of her lips. She's moving just enough to grind her thigh across Laura's center, her smile wide as the human moans below her softly.

Laura groans, bringing her hands up and scratching across Carmilla's exposed flesh.

“You're going to lose,” Carmilla whispers as she pulls away, pushing Laura's hands away from their hold on her hips.

“Maybe I'm okay with that,” Laura breathes, her eyes half saucers as she smiles lazily up to her girlfriend.

“I've never seen you give up so quickly, Hollis.” Carmilla bites her lip as she looks down. “Are you sure you're my girlfriend?”

Laura responds by lunging upward, her thigh moving to hit Carmilla's core, and she grasps the vampire's cheeks in hand. They look into each other’s eyes for what seemed like a blissful eternity, before Laura slowly brings their mouths together and kisses Carmilla tenderly. If the vampire could swear by it, she thinks she's seeing stars.

A whimper permeates the air and Carmilla is almost certain it was Laura's soft voice that let it forth. She is wrong, however, when the girl pulls back and smiles widely before she leans in again. To hell with it, Carmilla thinks, there was no shame in it.

Grabbing Laura's back softly, as the human was still sitting up, Carmilla situates her onto her lap. She is glad cramps don’t affect vampires as her legs fold underneath her thighs and her feet touch her ass. It's her favorite position. Laura is slightly taller than her as she sits there, her head tilted downward to afford her purchase.

She's burning against Carmilla. Her mouth, her core, her body. It's dizzying and glorious and Carmilla can't help but kiss her more deeply, thrusting forward without any time to breathe. It's wonderful and she thinks she could die happy if all she had was this human beside her in the end, kissing her like she is now.

Laura is holding onto Carmilla's neck as she bends down quickly, the kiss never being broken, and swatting the papers and books off her bed. Carmilla takes the opportunity to bend forward, pinning Laura beneath her on the bed as she encourages the human to wrap her legs about her hips.

“Carm,” the human laughs, “I have to breathe, you know.”

Carmilla grunts happily as she moves to Laura's neck before she looks up and winks. She grabs Laura's neck lightly, her thumb rubbing across perfect lips, and kisses the girl so softly that Laura thinks it's just a whisper.

“I've missed you,” says Carmilla, her brown eyes looking into hazel as she smiles.

“I've missed you too.”

She's smiling that gorgeous smile and Carmilla swoons. “I've wanted to try something on you. Is that okay?”

Laura nods. “Of course, babe.”

The smile stretches ear from ear and Carmilla kisses the human again as she gets off the bed and crouches. Laura is resting her hand on her stomach, the other messing with her hair as she waits patiently for Carmilla to show herself again. When the vampire does, Laura smiles before reaching for her.

Carmilla allows Laura to pull on her shirt to get back onto the bed, laying the vibrator down next to her leg. Her tongue drags down Laura's neck, quickly unbuttoning Laura's blazer, taking her time at the human's breasts, sucking on pink flesh as she unclasps the bra slowly. When she rises, she licks her lips, staring at Laura's perfect body.

She holds Laura's cheek as she kisses her hungrily, her other hand playing with Laura's buttoned jeans. She breaks the kiss and lowers herself downward, happy she took the pants off in time or she thought she might explode. She kisses the material of the panties as her lips rush back and forth over pink flesh and soft blemishes. Carmilla feels the heat escaping her lover's core and she smiles, happy she’s causing the reaction.

Slowly, she pulls the panties off, a soft smile on her lips as she sees Laura in full view, and her own core aching to be closer to this woman. She spreads Laura's legs softly, her hand massaging its way down thighs as her tongue crawls along the other. She stops, only for a moment, before she brings her mouth over Laura's flowing opening and breathes deeply as Laura quivers underneath her.

Tongue parts lips as Carmilla holds Laura's hips down as the human slightly gyrates her body. She finds the woman's clit and drags her tongue across it, sucking lightly as she flicks quickly. Hands find their way in her hair and Carmilla smiles and grabs the vibrator quickly.

She stops, but only for a moment, long enough to say, “I wonder how this will work.”

“Wha-”

Laura cuts off quickly as Carmilla first prods, then pushes the vibrator gently into Laura's opening, making sure to not hurt the girl as she does. Carmilla bites Laura's thigh, overjoyed and extremely turned on as the girl's sweet juices drip onto the bed beneath her.

“C-Carm, I-”

She gives the human no time, Carmilla is supposed the fuck her brains out, right?

Flipping on the vibrator and encompassing Laura's clit in her mouth was one fluid motion, and the aftereffects are heavenly.

Laura's fingers grip Carmilla's scalp, her head flings back and her throat produces the most sensual noise. It grows higher in pitch as Carmilla grabs the vibrator and forcefully moves it inside the girl, timing the gyrations perfectly with Laura's.

“Carm! Carm, I-”

Music. Simply music.

Carmilla allows herself to add just a bit more force as she sucks harder, her tongue flicks and drags across Laura's clit. Her left hand moves to grip Laura's thigh, keeping it from moving too much as the girl hitches.

She's thrusting harder now, her cunt bangs harsh and deep against the vibrator and Laura moans louder. Her tiny body is almost moving the entire bed, demanding to be satisfied, and her legs tightening subconsciously.

Almost there. So close.

Faster, faster, faster! Carmilla takes hold of the vibrator determined to win the race.

“Carm!”

Laura's head flies back, her beautiful neck exposed, her hair around her like a halo as she comes for the first time that day. Her thighs are pressing hard against Carmilla's hand and head, the vampire unwilling to stop but only slowing her pace.

Slowly, Laura's tiny hands unwind themselves from Carmilla's hair, and her thighs stretch out next to the vampire's body.

Carmilla is greeted by a lazy smile and droopy eyes. The rasp of a voice is heard, “You play dirty.”

“Vampire speed is never playing dirty,” Carmilla replies, switching off the vibrator and slowly pulling it out of her girlfriend.

Laura laughs and motions to her lover before pulling Carmilla into a comfortable position over her body. “I've got something for you next time.”

Carmilla smiles. She thinks she really loves that vibrator. But not as much using it on the love of her life.

 


	4. Take me, Love me, Fuck me Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quickie turns into so much more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite some time since I've written anything and sadly this really shows it. I'm hoping to continue to hone myself again so I can bring you lovely people more ficlets. I hope you enjoy this celebration that Carmilla is back!

So the library wasn't so bad Carmilla thought as her back brushed harshly to and fro on Laura's make-shift desk. The latter girl had her skillful fingers between the vampire's legs and her tongue brushed across swollen lips. They had been kissing far too much before this little excursion, but the vampire didn't seem to mind as her breath came out in high pitched huffs. Ecstasy swam across her body, her head flying back and banging against the desk as Laura nipped at her throat, when the human hit a rather sensitive spot. Her legs were securely around the smaller girl's body, begging to be closer to those fingers, and the chuckle from Laura demanded action in the form of a heated kiss. Laura was having trouble standing, in their quick movement up onto the desk she had knocked over all of her paperwork, and Carmilla easily rectified this by moving her body closer to the edge of the table. Her reward was a smile and the quick, frantic, movements of the human's fingers. Nails dug into shoulders and wood, gasps turned to quickened moans, and with one thrust of her body Carmilla was a mess atop of the desk. She giggled, literally giggled, as Laura fell atop of her, a smile across her features as she kissed Carmilla's bare chest.

Groaning slightly, Carmilla's breath hitched once more when Laura removed her fingers slowly and agonizingly, before her eyes opened and stared at the ceiling. Her body was coming down, but her mind was still buzzing. With some effort the vampire righted herself on the desk, moving Laura with her, before she was standing- well... leaning before the desk. Their clothes were surrounding them like a circled boundary keeping them safe from everything outside of it. Nothing could touch them here, nothing could hurt them here. Carmilla looked into the human's eyes, scavenging them for something that she had no answer to, before, softly, she took Laura's cheeks in her hands.

The kiss was gentle and caring, not rough and hard as it had been moments before, and Carmilla had to stop herself from continuing further. She had to say it now or lose any hope of doing so without stupid hints and unclear intentions.

Righting herself, a hand still on Laura's soft cheek, Carmilla took a deep breath. "I love you," said the vampire.

There was an agonizing moment of silence in which Carmilla had not realized she was holding her breath. Not that she had any, mind, but the act of breathing was still ingrained in her being and it was a rather hard thing to break. She registered everything: the surprise on Laura's face in the form of raised brows, the quick dart of the eyes as if to ask, "Do you mean it?". Carmilla, unwilling to let her go, continued to run her fingers in Laura's hair softly awaiting the love and attention back, or the shock and horror before the inevitable running away.

What she got was the human's hand on her cheek before a wide, goofy smile appeared on her lips. A kiss, then another, then another before Carmilla had to stop her with a laughing, "Laura!".

"Yes, Carm," Laura said, her body moving downward before popping back up. "I love you too!"

"Look at us being mature about this," Carmilla responded in between small pecks.

"We kinda should be by now."

Small smiles, quick kisses, before warm hugs. Paris, Carmilla thinks as she holds the human there. _I'll take her to Paris..._


End file.
